Adventure Calendar
557 is the year that the adventure begins. Time of the Charter Day -2 (March 28) The Bathhouse Incident (River, Jack, Morgan, Zidane) The Dinner (Ashiara, Alexsandr) Day -1 (March '''29) The Opening Ceremony '''Day 0 (March 30) Bury the dead, set out and stay at a city about 60 miles south of Restov. Day 1 (March 31) Travel another 45 miles to Oleg's Trading Post. Day 2 (April 1) Battle At Oleg's River perishes. Day 3: (April 2) Met Bokken, the crazy hermit alchemist who lives in a hut. His hut is surrounded with signs in draconic ordering kobolds to keep out of his garden patch. OLEG: Cleared lower level. Began work enhancing defenses. Day 4: (April 3) Found Leprechaun in hole. He was down on his luck... literally. Day 5: (April 4) Explored the land. Found nothing. Counted 1352 hairs on my horse's mane. Probably about a quarter of the ways through that. Very boring. Bandit Raid while at camp! We made short work of them. Took an arrow in the neck. Thankfully wife and druid was there to heal me up. Found the Lephrachaun's lucky charm! Day 6: (April 5) Explored some more. Found a lost gold amulet in some Ruins! OLEG: Smiley the trader came by. Coming back on the 28th. Day 7: (April 6) Got back to the leprechaun. One of our party jumped into a mud pit before giving the lucky charm back. Very odd... Lephrachaun blessed us supposedly. Day 8: (April 7) Explored. Boring OLEG: A tanner (Bren Tanner) and lumberjack came by. The lumberjack us two letters from Lady Constance Devine to deliver south. Day 9: (April 8) Killed some scorpions and spiders today. OLEG: Started pavilion to house Drake Givaldrak's forge. Day 10: (April 9) Met a knight by the name of Gilliad. Seemed to be a honorable fellow. Gave him directions to Pitax and the River Kingdoms. Day 11: (April 10) Explored. Found some treasure beneath a creepy tree. Day 12: (April 11) Found odd magical trap. Had mud that corroded metal and a small bit of acid that seemed to melt anything. Put up a warning sign. Day 13: (April 12) Fought some strange mud giants. Day 15: (April 15) We took out a giant eagle that tried to fly off with one of our mules. We decided to take it back to have it stuffed. Day 17: (April 16) Met our rival band at olegs. Bribed one of their party (Anando the gnome) to come to our side. Their other members (potentially the female elven ranger, Messana) seem favorable to similar arrangements in the future. Apparently their leader is a duche. Day 19: (April 18) OLEG: Began work building bunk beds. Day 20: (April 19) Came across a small hut. Met trapper (Losmun Vargas) who had some good info and a job to clear the area of wolves. Day 21: (April 20) Encountered a carnivorous tree. Apparently a fair number of adventurers had perished to its wicked branches. We put up a sign warning future adventurers of the danger. Sharell took a cutting from the tree. Day 24: (April 23) Found a hot springs. Apparently it had killer frogs in it. Put up a warning sign. Day 25: (April 24) OLEG: Went to visit Bokken nearby, located, and dug up a source of clay. Day 26: (April 25) Dug up long dead chieftain. Had some good loot and a strange ring of swimming. Day 28: (April 27) OLEG: Returned with a load of clay. Got supplies from Smiliey. Day 29: (April 28) Found an old battle site. Day 32: (May 1) OLEG: Finished expanding stables. Day 33: (May 2) OLEG: Begin digging well. Day 35: (May 4) Found an odd petrified ent. Saw statue to the south. Day 36: (May 5) Found statute to Erastil and old run down temple. Sharell and his porcupine felt at ease. The porcupine felt stronger (+2 attack and skill rolls) in the vicinity of the statue. We suspect that the horses may have been similarly affected. Day 39: (May 8) Encountered wolves. Killed all but one of them. Day 40: (May 9) Tracked wolves to their den. Killed most of the adults. A worg and a litter of puppies are coming back to Oleg's to serve as gaurd dogs eventually. OLEG: continued dealing with flying midgets in our new well. Day 45: (May 14) Main group returns to Oleg's OLEG: Damned pests are still infesting our well. Finallly killed them all when the main crew got back. Day 46: (May 15) Main group sets off adventuring again after receiving some mail. Hirol joins the main group while Morgan remains at Oleg's to train the puppies. Day 47: (May 16) Came across some traps and salvaged them. OLEG: '''Party badly wounded during an expedition to a Quarry. Killed Komodo Dragon after Jang is dragged into the lair and Drake is brought to -11 hp. '''Day 50: (May 19) OLEG: Huge eagle stuffed and mounted outside Oleg's. * and two stuffed mephits with glowing eyes mounted hanging from cieling. Encountered Miles the fisher. Strange things happen at night. Day 51: (May 20) Found a hut. It was abandoned and we looted it for some significant gold. Day 52: (May 21) [[Smiley|'OLEG: '''Smiley]] scheduled to return. Saw some elk and one particularly big one. They go away before we could get close. '''Day 53: (May 22)' OLEG: Smiley returns. Hired a guide named Enza. Received letters. Day 54: (May 23) Fought a giant man bear (pig?). It nearly kills Alyssa in a bear hug. Also discovered the Temple to Erastil that Jhod Kravken was looking for. Day 55: (May 24) Went back to a strange tree we found with a unicorn horn stuck in it. Told us that to help it we needed to destroy a crazed unicorn. Day 56: (May 25) Encountered grasshopper that turned into a small childlike thing. Sharrell disrobed and proceeded to get raped by tentacle vines and flowers wielded by the creature. Sharrell appeared to enjoy it. Can't rape the willing I guess... OLEGS: Finished Skinning Komodo Dragon Day 58: (May 27) Found guy in pit. Day 62: (May 31) OLEG: All arrive back at Oleg's and receive word from The Glorious Adventurers that their guide Messana the elven ranger has been kidnapped by the bandits. Quelk Surtova acts like an ass, but Ghrey Battle puts him in his place and agrees to act under Morgan's leadership. Day 63: (June 1) Everyone Heads towards the Bandits. Day 64: (June 2) Arrived at the main Bandit Camp. Decided to scout the area first. Scouts detected by patrol, but then everyone falls back and waits to attack at night. Killed the bandits and saved the hostages. Yay! Executed one bandit, indentured another (for a year to Jhod, to restore the Temple to Erastil), and used another, Mr. Biggs, as a liason with the dark forces in the area (Reapers of Secrets). Day 65 (June 3): Dropped servant off at an old ruined temple to help cleric rebuild. Found a dying old tree. Day 66 (June 4): Hired captured wizard, Couladin. Day 67 (June 5): Main Party arrives back at Oleg's. OLEG: '''Kennel project begins. Morgan remains to train the wolves. '''Day 69 (June 7): Found kid who wanted to be a bandit. Sent him to Oleg's Day 70 (June 8): Anastasia arrives. Day 76 (June 14): Found Medallion. OLEG: '''Kennel project completed. '''Day 77 (June 15): OLEG: '''Gardening project begun. '''Day 78 (June 16): Found radish patch with kobolds. Beat them up and stole their moon radishes. Poor Kobolds. Sharell planted man-eating plants. Day 79 (June 17): Sold Moon Radishes to Bokken in return for future unspecified favors, then took the rest of the radishes to Svetlana, who was quite pleased and revealed that she was the bastard daughter of a minor noble Swordlord in Restov. Day 81 (June 19): '''Adventurers saw elk grazing. '''Day 82 (June 20): '''Met Davik Nettles and his destroyed bridge. Agreed to throw the Stag Lord's corpse in the river to give him closure. '''Day 84 (June 22): '''Meet Nakpik, Chief Sootscale and the Kobold Silver Mine cave. Agree to help them get their statue back from the gremlins. Got statue, killed evil gnome/kobold. Smoked peace pipe and did funky kobold XTC. '''Day 85 (June 23): Found gold mine with body in it. Swordlord Visiting on Day 85. Day 87 (June 25): Nobles visited. (Swordlord Martin Cross and the Baroness Stroon-Drelev, age 34) on their way to invest Hannis Drelev, age 28- a former merchant as Baron of the Slough. Day 88 (June 26): Met Pathetic Boggard. Day 89 (June 27): Drun gets gibbed by giant boar. Alyssa is sad. OLEG: '''Gardening project ends. '''Day 94 (July 2): Party returns to Oleg's with Drun's body and buries it on River's Hill. Day 97 (July 5): Found a bunch of goodberries in a briar patch. Some spiders attacked. Day 99 (July 7): Arrived at the Stag Lord's Castle. Killed all in an epic battle. The stag lord was tricked into a drunken stupor by a brilliant ploy by Jack. Couladin is overwhelmed by zombies. The bandana bandit escapes... again. See Against the Stag Lord for more details. Day 101: (July 9) Killed thylacine in a pit. Day 103: (July 11) Found dead Unicorn, and burned it. Attacked by bandits at night. Day 105: (July 13) Ran into Elk herd. Elks scattered. Day 106: (July 14) Found Bandit camp. Day 107: (July 15) Defeated two tatsel worms. Day 111: (July 19) Turned in Head of Stag Lord Day 113: (July 21) Received reward from tree that had the problem with the unicorn. (Gnarlwood, a darkwood tree) Day 115: (July 23) Received potions from Bokken. Day 116: (July 24) Returned to Oleg's Received commission to build a new area of the kingdom. Kingdom Building Begins Day 146: (August 24) First Kingdom Building Turn. Founded Boatmurdered. (September 18) First Snows. Day 176: (September 24) Second Kingdom Building Turn (October 20) First Blizzard Day 206: (October 24) Third Kingdom Building Turn A makeshift Forge is complete. (Not a kingdom building, but a personal forge for the Party) (November 24) Fourth Turn Morgan's special adventure with Quelk, Gnarlwood and Coran the well-dressed and well educated logger-master from the River Kingdoms who came to Xanadu to get away from pesky legal regulations related to social security and damage indemnification and halfling and half-elf affirmative action programs, and the fey (Perlivash and Tig). Morgan, after a great deal of trouble, negotiates a settlement with the help of Tig and 37 other fey who are thereafter paid with half-kegs of beer. Sharell's special adventure with the fey (Perlivash and Tig) who don't believe that he is the High Druid, and who think that another guy is the High Druid and Sharell is an imposter. They put him to sleep and string him upside down in a web after being given pixie sticks (the Kobold Xtacy). Then they wondered if he should eat some mushrooms. (Feyfire Mushrooms- poisonous to humans). They ended up not feeding him the mushrooms after Perlivash saw Sharell's special glaive that was given to him by a nymph. The fey then implored him to help them kill a human who was trying to eradicate the Feyfire Mushrooms. They wanted to accompany Sharell, but he tricked them into drinking the green liquor and the Tatzlwyrm brew, so they passed out. Sharell met the human, who kept a naturalist journal and lots of alchemist fire. Sharell then let the human, Chess Rivkin, go his way. (December 24) Fifth Turn Quethier appointed Royal assassin and has his adventure and he seals a deal with the Reapers of Secrets to operate in Xanadu. (Jan 24) 558 Lord Coran is invested with his territory. (Feb 24) (March 24)'Kingdom builds a jail. '(March 27) 558 River, a boy, is born to Svetlana and Oleg, nearly one year to the day that the party first entered the lands. (April 1) With the thawing for spring, the party heads out to explore. (April 3) They encounter Howl-of-the-North-Winds and her pack of wolves who trip Quetheir and Omae and severely injure them before Howl is driven away. April 6 They then went to the Tomb of the Lonely Warrior and killed bats, set off a trap, then Sharell got his hand caught in a head. They killed the Warrior, a champion of humans against fey and recovered his +2 fey bane sword. After taking negative levels, they went to camp. A will of the Wisp and Fieros assaulted them at camp, with Jacobi and Sharell being thrown into the flames. Both were saved. April 8 Old Crackjaw, the turtle, was destroyed by Morgan's charge after it attacked an overconfident Sharell, who tried to befriend the turtle by making his pack look like a turtle shell (and critically failing wild empathy). April 12 Bromin died to a werewolf that was menacing the town. He bravely delayed the werewolf long enough for Morgan to spear it with his lance. (April 24) Kingdom Building. Builds a mill and a house. May 25 Jang meets Lily Teskerton, who flirts with him and asks for the party's help. He also faces down an air mephit, along with the help of 2 guards. He kills it. Kesten then shows the corpses of 3 other mephits. 2 Guards perish-at one point one of them was flying around the town screaming. The mephits came for revenge related to Jang's destruction of their brethern to the north. The Will o' the Wisp led them to the Party. (May 24) '''Kingdom building, builds a winery. '''June 1 Assassination attempt on Quethier, the Royal Assassin. Taming of the Kingdom June 15 The party meets Jubilost the Gnome and helps his caravan of merchants across a ford. Jubilost said he was on his way to petition Jang to be made part of the government. June 16 The party meets Nanjangi the Gnome who is attempting to cut down trees; he is sent north and the nixie, Melisane, is appeased in part, but she wants trees to replant. June 17 The party then goes to a dryad, Tiressia, and helps her slay a Scythe Tree that is menacing her. She gives the party trees to replant, in return. June 20 Before returning to Melisane, the party encounters a tower, where they fight several creatures. One, a quickling, Rigg Gargilly, harasses the players and escapes with all of his possessions. Another, The Dancing Lady, a baobhan sith, fascinates the entire party, save Sharell, with her dancing. She and Sharell have a discussion for three hours while the others are entranced. Then she tries to take the blood of one of Sharell's friends and battle ensues. The Dancing Lady escapes out a window. (June 24) Kingdom takes on a lot of unrest as a public scandal breaks. (Kingdom at 3 Unrest). Kingdom builds a house. (July 24) 558 1 Year anniversary of the Kingdom The gremlin hex is annexed and a farm is built therein. (August 24) (September 24) (October 24) Jang's letter of credit is rejected and no town hall is built, but enough money is finally raised for the hall to be constructed. (November 24) -Met new Characters, Gorgon and Sardaxinomicon. -Captured Elk. -Dominated diplomatically! Kesten Garess Humiliated. Quelk sent into wilderness. Oled and Svetlana made up. Genocide victory march played (by court fool Topper Red of Pitax, home to terrible culture.) -Attacked by Mad Hermit and his "Cat". -Quelk and Blevin got stoned... literally. Being shipped back to Brevoy. -Met with Swamp Witch, the Old Beldame. -Killed a Forest Drake (not the character). -Built Town hall, the kingdom will now be much more respected in the Wasted Lands. '-Morgan sidequest' with Lily Teskerton. Takeaways 1-She wants to accompany on an adventure; 2-She's interested in a fine elven statue, 3- she's flirting with Morgan. (December 24) 559 Annexed Olegton. (January 24) -Sarda agrees to a contest of strength against a barbarian. Flies out of reach, throws rocks. Strange creature flies in during contest and is promptly destroyed by the adventuring group. Sarda gets bored and makes the barbarian go to sleep. Crowd is not pleased. Creature tracked to a small gathering of cultists. Cultists destroyed. Burning baby saved. Reconstructive surgery likely to be expensive. -Looted fairy torture dungeon. -Killed giant mushroom and collected quest mushrooms. (March) '-Sharell's Quest'. Relocated witch, the Old Beldame, to the north with her erstwile-lover, Bokken. Met with fairies. They wanted mushrooms and souls. (Feyfire mushrooms). -Old Smiley elected mayor of Olegton. (May) -Went to supress boistrous Lizardfolk. After a violent battle, we negotiated to duel for the fate of hostage children. Four duels, three victories. Children saved. Lizard Chieftan, Vesken, spared. The will o' the wisp that had been kidnapping the children and leading the lizardfolk fled north. -Quelk returns and replaces Akiros from the temporary leadership position that he held. Quelk and Ghrey Battle patrol the Wasted Lands based in Olegton in the north. (June, 559) -Met the simple adolescent giant Munguk and went with him to get rid of the Trolls that destroyed his lands. The Trolls, led by Hargulka, had taken over the Giant's stronghold, which was an old dwarven fortress- Fallhills. Hargulka was pursued out a window where he was pummeled to death and fell down the side of a waterfall. -The trolls were accompanied by several fey creatures and owlbears. -Found glowing gold redstone carved in the shape of a rose that is blooming. Seems to have many strong auras (Divination, Transmutation, Conjuration, Abjuration.) and has organic magic. -Morgan has the stone. -Fought some snails. Found Mithril, gave to Quethier. One snail was captured after being pried off the ceiling with a ten-foot pole. -Mungok leaves party sent toward Dryad. -Killed Giant lizard thing. The Hodag. -Will o' the Wisp Attacks town with Owl Bears -Tavern destroyed, smith destroyed, 180 Peasants killed, Kesten dead in the aftermath. Drake manages to escape the destruction of the smithy district. -While on the way to avenge our town we find that our Kobolds are under attack rom Thundrock. Revenge can wait. Our adventurers rush to save our minions. -After a botched attempt at subterfuge the adventurers rush the trolls. A flaming troll is cut down in the first round while sootscale and the rest whale on the lone remaining troll. The troll falls. Sarda rushes up and splashes himself in the face with acid. He meant to do that. -Party attacks Thundrock who turns out to be an illusion that explodes into a blast of flame. 11:00PM finished with sootscale. Pushed on during the night and arrived at Olegton at 1:00PM the next day. Met with Quelk. : (Long Form) "Beginning in the wreckage of Hargulka's throne room, after Morgan chased the troll leader out a window and down a waterfall in a matrix-worthy action sequence, the party continued looting. They discovered a strange glowing rose artifact, that Morgan took to carry. Then, the party went to investigate the final room that was left unexplored, helping Munguk to recover his 'shinies'. Hirol disabled a number of traps and the door was eventually bashed in. Munguk ran inside and triggered a fireball trap. The party then recovered a number of artifacts and discovered that Thundrock the troll, a troll who apparently can fly and who may have access to teleportation magic, left mocking messages and traps for the party. Quehtier, however, did find Mithril in the troll's chests. The party also acquired a riding snail. Then they started exploring, killed a Hodag that tossed Feren the wolf into the air and nearly mauled him to death. On the party's way to Candlemere tower, encouraged by strange dreams and a whispering wind message from Boatmurdered, the Capital, they returned- to find the city smashed and in flames due to a fire started at the smithy. Drake Givaldrak, however, was safe from the destruction. Kesten Garess, the Town guard, however, had perished. DAY 0 The town had been hit early in the morning by an armored owlbear, the Troll, who left mocking messages about the land being his kingdom, and a will o' the wisp. DAY 1 The party then slept, and in the morning they set off to track the owlbear... which had been wounded. But they were delayed by the sootscales, who had been assaulted by the troll who tried to insinuate himeslf into leadership. The troll left an illusion of himself and enslaved the kobolds by use of two other trolls. Chief sootscale assisted in driving off the trolls. DAY 2 Fatigued, the party traveled without rest to olegton, where the will o' the wisp was headed. They found the city shut and everyone hiding in Oleg's fort- which was massively overcrowded. Quelk had taken them all in. Ghrey Battle went off to find 12 missing children and to lead the wisp astray to buy time for the village to get a warning to Boatmurdered and a request for aid. At night now, The party found Ghrey and several children tied up over flames. The wisp was brought down by Quethier, the fey Perlivash and Tig were scattered and the children freed. But at least 3 children had already been turned into feyfire mushrooms. The druid Nughrah was working with the Fey and the party is currenlty trying to figure out what to do with him. Finally, the group rested. DAY 3 Where we are now... The party has decided to return to Olegton, and eventually to Boatmurdered and then to track the Owlbear. DAY 4: Met Bokken. The fool jumped into a pile of landmines much to Sarda's dissatisfaction, who was hovering above said landmines. Received potions. DAY 5: Stopped by Boatmurdered Day 6: Followed Owlbears. Passed strange tower. Day 7: Found Owlbear lair. Floated invisibly through cave while Quethir draged us quietly behind. Owlbear's sharp ears heard us anyway. But since we were invisible we still got the drop on it. After an opening barrage that enfeebled, burned, stabbed, blasted the owlbear it rushed forward into an invisible floating enlarged heroic Morgan. It grabbed quethir but before it could do anything it fell to the ground laughing while Sarda did the funky chicken. Quethir and Morgan slaughtered it while it laid on the ground. Found strange ring. Jang snatched the ring, put it on, and waved it around and the pacified owlbear came up to Jang and licked hand. Then Jang took off ring, Sarda snatched ring back and Owlbear went nuts at Jang. Everyone piled onto the owlbear and subdued it. Owlbear still hates Jang even when he puts ring back on. Day 8: Met Lizard King who volunteered to help us hunt Thundrock. We went back to boatmurdered. Day 10: Headed toward illusion tree. Collected 14 darts from dart trap. Found adamantine in box in hole in tree. Collected acid sap from tree. Approached frog pond with lightning blasted frogs. Was blasted from the air. Suspect Thundrock. Day 11: Met Boggard king. Witch vomitted spiders for Boggard to eat. Day 13: Scryed for Thundrock. Saw him writing a note in a stone chamber with a table. Day 15-18: Visited Elkholme temple to clear out undead. Found epic level stone in temple. Jang summoned earth elementals to pry it off floor then summoned air elemental to pick up rock. Apparently the rock weighed tons. Through careful engineering the stone was lifted through the roof and dropped into a holy pool. The rock was expelled almost into orbit and fell to the ground in some unknown land more than 4 hours later. Holy bird statute pooped on Sardas head and made him smarter. Sarda also restored. Day 20: Returned to Boatmurdered. Picked up Sharrel. Day 21: Went to Candlemere tower Day 23: Killed most everything inside tower. Thundrock had escaped. Found wierd portal. Apparently some cyclops guy needs to die really bad. Sarda got eaten by a gibbering maw (not fatally). Sarda found a new friend, Bob the talking worm. Apparently Elba also has her own Bob. Banished haunts. Left scary unbanishable haunt thing locked behind a door. Day 25: Returned to Boatmurdered. Identified funny glowing red stone we found. Day 26: Returned to Candlemere tower killed some sticky monsters and exercised the last haunt. Returned to Boatmurdered and waited 4 months. (July, 559) A paladin calling himself the Reverend Gibbs arrived in boatmurdered. He is a paladin of a god who must not be named because the god is "so holy that even uttering its name would be like a person vomitting on a regular god's statue." Needless to say, he seems to have a +2 immovable rod so far up his hole that it is a wonder he can talk. He has been hounding the Keepers of Secrets causing difficulties with the legitimate businessman's district. This has caused -2 to economy, -2 to loayalty, but +4 to stability. (August, 559) A sootscale kobold was found running through town screaming "yipee, yipee we got lots of shinies." It also didn't help when the kobold crashed into Old Bob, the town drunk causing him to spill a mug of ale on Lady Isabella's poodle. However, the kobold had good news: the sootscales had found a major vein of minerals in their cave causing a massive influx. +10 to BP (September, 559) The people cheered as all signs of destruction from the owlbear's attack on Boatmurdered were cleared away. +2 permanent bonus to stability. (October, 559) Party infected Quelk with impotence disease called Faids. It came from the fey. Also bolstered cure crop oif mushrooms with synthetic mushrooms. Talked with the godfather. (November, 559) Cured Quelk The sun and moon shined brightly, and everything felt more alive as the positive energy plane aligned with the material plane. Harvests were abundant. +6 to BP (December, 559) Alek perfected serum to cure Faids. Settlers finally arrived at Elkholme, home of a major temple. The city was founded and started to expland. (January, 560) Sharell distributes things. (February, 560): Spoke with Mr. Biggs (aka. the Godfather) (April, 560): Day 2: Encountered some ettercaps. Captured 2. Day 3: Found Varnhold. Killed some swarms of crows and looted the place. (Stuff Happened) (Still in April, 560): Looted castle. Found Pink Skeleton (Yeshua). Gave him some anti-fairy handcuffs. Killed evil Swamp Thing Fairy. Found talking spider. Helped it to kill Xil. Sarda attacked by soul eater teleported around screaming while party killed it. Category:Adventure Category:Player Characters